Greeceball
Greeceball |nativename = Ελλάδα μπάλα|image = Greece democracy.png|language = Greek|type = Hellenic|capital = Athensball|government = Democracy|religion = Orthodoxyball (Established)|friends = Cyprusball Serbiaball Romaniaball Israelcube Armeniaball Kurdistanball Bulgariaball Italyball Creteball Egyptball Russiaball|enemies = Nazi Kebab That shit doesnt even exist Filthy immigrant and my slave Monkeydonia That Motherfucker destroying everything Satan opened his cage|likes = Win Portugalball in euros, gyros and euros, being on vacation, souvlaki,eat turkish guys,Metaxa|hates = kebab, debts, Nazi Debt Collector (unless giving money), Milo Yiannopoulos|intospace = We invented astronomy! Also just founded a space program!|personality = Hospitable, Clever, Poor, Fiercely Independent|gender = Male|founded = 1974|onlypredecessor = Kingdom of Greeceball|caption =I invented democracy. I deserve monies for this achivement. |reality = Hellenic Republic|bork = Gyro Gyro, Debt Debt|notes = Removing kebab, shqip, monkeydonia and nazi. I ALSO NEED MONIES.|predicon = Kingdom of Greece|affiliation = EUball UNball}} Greeceball (Also known as Hellasball) is a countryball located in South-Eastern Europe and can be in European Union and NATO. The economical crisis recently is giving Greeceball a hard time though because stupid politicians. Description: the best country is in EUball. She also likes euros... or gyros... well, She actually likes both. She hates Nazis, Kebab (Kebab is from middle east. Souvlaki is from Greeceball) and wants Constantinopleball and Smyrnaball back. Has a great military history with glorious victories over her enemies. Personality: Greeceball loves gyros and euros. She always misses his days of glory as the beating heart of Civilization and invented everything modern from philosophy to democracy to science. Yet She also loves his friends and his allies. Greeceball will always protect his friends and religion from evil Nazi and his beautiful islands from the evil kebab. Greeceball is also very hospitable and can cook good eatings. History: In ancient times, Greeceball was a heaven for philosophers, mathematicians, and other amazing accomplishments like the sculpting and architecture. She also invented the Olympics, democracy, and the Greek language. Famous Spartaball came from Greeceball too. Greece was eventually conquered by SPQRball, never to return to its former glory. In 1940, Italyball decided to try and steal some of Grececeball's clay. This resulted in the Greco-Italian War in which Greece kicked Italyball's meatballs so hard that Nazi Germanyball had to intervene. Despite fighting hard, Greeceball and its western allies, leading to the joint occupation of Greece between Nazi Germanyball, Bulgariaball and Italyball. Greeceball was freed in 1944 when Axis forces withdrew from her clay. Greeceball later joined the UNball and EUball and payed off most of her debts. Relations with other countries: Friends: * Serbiaball - Best friend! Remove Kebab! We are both Orthodox Christian! And both hate Turkeyball. * Armeniaball - Second best friend! Don't worry we will get our revenge on Turkeyball! * Romaniaball - Orthodox brothers stronk! Remove Nazi! I like Mamaliga. * Cyprusball - Son. * Byzantineball - Father * SPQRball - Grandmoher * Ancient Greeceball - Great Grandmother! * Italyball - Both have Rich history! Lets take monies from Germanyball! * Egyptball - Both have rich history! * Bulgariaball - We are both kebab removers and orthodox christian. But my yogurt is better.Friendly rival. * Russiaball - Both remove kebab especially Turkey! And we are both Orthodox! * USAball - Only person that has more debt than me. Pretty cool guy * Israelcube - Liked the way he removed those Turkish Kebabs in 2010, also gibs me gas and weapons. Palestine belongs to him. I like how you are of cube. Enemies * Germanyball - Gib me monies you Nazi! I AM NOT GONNA PAY DEBTS GREECE STRONK! * Turkeyball - Remove Kebab! Constantinople and Smyrna are mine. * Monkeydonia- Macedonians are Greek, and so of Alexander the Great. His name was 'Alexandros' and not 'Alexandrovski'. He spoke Greek, not Bulgarian. He worship ancient Greek gods, and not Slavic Rodnovery. He also was taught by Aristotle. '''AND MACEDONIA IS INSEPERABLE FROM OUR HELLENIC HERITAGE!!!!Plus cannot into name since Macedonia take already.' * Albaniaball - North Eprius is mine yuo poor Turk Kebab, and stop abusing Greeks in your clay but thanks for points in Eurovision so he can into friend a bit * Northern Cyprusball - Fake ηλίθιο Cyprus! You are a synth! You are just a puppet of Kebab! * Afghanistanball - He destroyed Alexander`s Empire and is a curse to all Empire since he kills them all. But you are cursed and your now poor and full of Terrorists and you are coming as Refugee in my Country. * ISISball: YOU CANNOT CATCH ME, HAHAHA! Quotes: *"Aera! (Αέρα!)"'' *''"Opa (Όπα)!"'' *''"Remove kebab! Recognize Armenian Genocide!! (Διώξτε το κεμπάπ!)"'' *''"Germany, yuo of so Nazi (Γερμανία είσαι τόσο Ναζί)!!!"'' *'NOT MACEDONIA IT'S FYROM' *''"oxi (Όχι)"'' *''"Η Ελλάδα ποτέ δεν πεθαίνει"'' *''"Macedonians are Greeks, Macedonia is our northern territory ''and also northern Greek dialect, you are just a random Bulgarian who claim our heritage; as your history just started in 1992" Gallery: Artwork: Thewalkingdebt.png FAMILY.png Timeline of Cyprus (Scenario 2).jpg 299499 275932385865947 1138039970 n.jpg 394841 273903412735511 100351355 n.jpg 10384920 666800700081421 5116839748816004421 n.jpg Polandball_holiday_mayhem.png Kingdom_of_Greece-icon.png Opera Mundi new.png Sele_Polandball.png Polandball_squad.png Club_internacional_Polandball.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Pontosball new.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png VoNkUek.png Comics: Poor Greece.jpg ARHdyOv.png Name_disputes.png tumblr_lsrjlteIlX1r22pleo1_500.png|pfft Macedoniaball, is FYROMball wFWPO.png CD0wdzz.png False_Alexanderine_Heritage.png Etymology of Ethiopia.png PIIGS.png Fert.png The Chronicles of Shqip.png History of Europe.png Kebab remover in a nutshell 200 likes special by turkicstranger-d6r5eoq.jpg Forever Alone.png 1907572 457155244384414 1843217581 n.jpg Istanbul, not Constantinople.png Smokes like a Turk.png Timeline of Cyprus (Scenario 1).jpg Pay your debts grece.png Greece-pay-debt-captcha-greeceball.jpg Germoiney needs better friends.jpg Reich choice.jpg Naming dispute.jpg 10884409 770985419604615 66141039 n.jpg SouvlakiExhibit.png Germany&Denmark.png Greece17.png Invasions.png SAV6RbH.png Sfi9nny.png NIGbXLM.png Z1tvf5E.png spsSWoK.png SkFYVXe.png Pf3bJur.png 2zYuDBH.png 'exyQKTZ.png 'vMHRztr.png 60hfhy5.png ldifuyV.png 1yUy0Ii.png ZYKGk6p.png Dun worry be happy.jpg BckPBvD.png GJ3e4EU.png 3aUStp5.png 'ydMcs00.png Jso4IfH.png VPmIOS8.png 'g7k3hC3.png 'cqkE0sc.png 'rcRHrHv.png 8kNtfrn.png Confused_greece.png|WTF Q2svoRX.png 2014WorldCupGroup.png ErQuQ4s.png Greece_removes_kebab_for_euros-0.png Meanwhile in Greece Part 1.png|The Great Greece-kebab war of 2016, trillion kebabs dead]] TYCRAOn.png 'pEqSpSN.png 28bw7iw2298x.png Links: *Facebook page }} fr:Grèceballe es:Greciaball grc:Ελλάδαμπάλα it:Greciaball pl:Greeceball ru:Греция sco:Greeceball Category:Remover of kebab Category:Kebab Removers Category:Anti-Turkish Category:Characters Category:Pro Palestine Category:PIIGS Category:Orthodox Category:Christian Category:Christian Lover Category:Christian Lovers Category:Debt Hater Category:Debt Category:Homosex Removers Category:Anti-Homosex Category:Ajvar removers Category:Germany remover Category:Balkans Category:Independent States of Europe Category:Russian lovers Category:Female Countryball Category:Ottoman removers Category:ISISball Haters Category:Basketball